Rubah dan Kelinci
by Yulia AMV-Chan
Summary: Hanya Cerita ringan yang mengalir begitu saja dari Author/ Naruto dan Hinata adalah childhold paling tidak bisa ditebak disekolah. Disekolah Naruto terlihat cuek tapi kalau dirumah... Happy reading/ Pair Naruhina/ Cerita humor yang tidak humor/ Don't LIKE Don't READ/ Complete (tetapi jika ada sequel bisa lanjut)


"Hoi kelinci!" Panggil seorang pemuda sambil menaruh kedua tangannya disaku celana. Alisnya yang memang dari lahir selalu menukik membuatnya semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

Seseorang yang dipanggil kelinci tadi menoleh.

"Ah~ Rubah-kun. Ada perlu apa dengan saya?" Balas orang tadi. Dahi pemuda tadi mengkerut.

"Gadis sialan" Geramnya "NAMAKU NAMIKAZE NARUTO. NARUTO !" balas pemuda (a.k.a Naruto) sengit

"Dan namaku bukan kelinci. Tapi Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto-kun!" Balas Hinata tetap kalem.

Siswa-siswi disekitar mereka menatap sambil heran

'Ah~, mulai lagi deh' batin mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title :**

 **Rubah dan Kelinci**

 **Genre : Humor dengan bumbu sedikit Romance**

 **(saya tidak yakin dengan genrenya)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading :D**

.

.

.

Keadaan pagi ini lumayan buruk karena hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur Kota Konoha. Beruntung untuk pejalan kaki lainnya kecuali untuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sekarang cepak karena baru dicukur kemarin menggunakan gunting kuku (what?).

Dia menggerutu, berdiri di depan etalase toko sambil menghentak kakinya pelan, seharusnya dia mendengarkan pidato ibunya 15 menit yang lalu. _"Naruto, bawalah payung!"._ Sungguh sial sekali, kenapa jika ibunya bilang hujan , 15 menit kemudian selalu terjadi.

"Ibu belajar ilmu dari mana sih. Kok bisa punya kemampuan meramal cuaca" Gumamnya sambil menatap sengit hujan berharap hujan tersebut takut lalu kembali keatas "Daripada belajar meramal cuaca, mending belajar meramal siapa jodoh terbaik ku kelak" Kelihatan banget kamu jomblo Nar. Ckckck.

Pcak!

"Hem?" Naruto menoleh ke asal suara cipratan air.

"Naruto-kun?" Gumam gadis yang ditatap Naruto. Naruto menatap malas pangkat dua. (pangkat satunya karena hujan)

"hurrfff" balas Naruto lalu kembali menengok ke atas kembali menatap hujan penuh ganas.

Gadis tadi mendekati Naruto, "Ayo berangkat Naruto-kun"

"Aku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada lagi nama Naruto di kota ini selain kamu Naruto-kun. Kalau adapun itu kan tetangga kita sendiri" balas gadis tadi.

Sejak kapan gadis disampingnya ini tau tidak ada nama Naruto di kota kecuali dirinya? Dia petugas sensus penduduk kah? Tunggu, seingatnya tetangga Naruto namanya Narto bukan Naruto.

"Baiklah" balas Naruto sambil mengambil payung di tangan gadis tadi. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan.

"Btw Naruto-kun, tumben sekali Naruto-kun diam?"

"Aku Cuma malas Hinata" Oke, sekarang kita tau nama gadis tersebut.

Pause story

Kita ceritakan sebentar tentang HInata di cerita ini.

Nama Hinata, lengkapnya HInata Hyuuga, tinggi sekitar 157cm (di cerita ini), ukuran da- HOI! STOP! STOP- ehem maksudku rumahnya tinggal satu kompleks dengan Naruto, bertetangga pula. Bapaknya bernama Hiashi Hyuuga, memiliki wajah garang segarang kucing kroyokan kucing betina(perumpamaannya sangan mengenaskan). Tingginya –STOP! STOP!

Author : "Apaan lagi Pret?"

STOP! : "Lu cerita tentang HInata atau bapaknya?"

Author : "Ah maaf"

~Kembali ke Introduce HInata's Self~

~Udah ah, balik ke story aja, cukup itu aja kenalannya

Oke, Play Story

Hinata hanya ber-oh-ria lalu kembali menatap jalan tanpa rona merahnya (Kemanakah ronanya?, Author: "gua usir tadi")

"Dan juga tumben sekali Naruto-kun tidak mengejekku?" tanya Hinata lagi

"…" Yes, no commen

"Naruto-kun, kacang memang enak. Tapi kalau dimakan sendiri itu rasanya sepi" Ucapan Hinata sangat mengeJLEBkan

"Tulis aja di bawah statusmu 'hastag noKacang'." Balas Naruto

"Nanti akan kucoba" Balas Hinata polos

SKIP TIME

2 Jam 5 menit 45 detik kemudian. Jam pelajaran sudah masuk ke jam ke-2. Hujan masih mengguyur kroyokan dan tatapan Naruto jadi fase malas pangkat empat.

"Dobe, mukamu kusut amat? Setrikanya gak pake pelicin ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menulis catatan sambil menunggu guru selanjutnya datang ke kelas.

"Teme, sejak kapan kamu ngomong terus, sarapannya pake oli rantai motor ya?" tanya Naruto balik

"Bukan, tapi pake konditionernya Mas Itachi"

"Haish pantesan"

Kiba ikut nimbrung, dia menarik-narik rambut Naruto

"Cie,, Rambut baru- Rambut baru?"

"Jangan narik woi. Kalau rontok gua cabut bulu ketiakmu" Naruto menggibas tangan Kiba

"Ne~ , kenapa tadi pagi kamu bisa berangkat bersama primadona sekolah? Kalau bahagia bagi-bagi dong" Protes Kiba gak jelas. Diantara primadona sekolah (Sakura, Ino dan Hinata), Kiba ngeFans banget sama HInata. Kulit putihnya, wajah ayunya, suara lembutnya dan~

"Please stop talking di dalam hatimu Kiba" Ancam Naruto tau dengan inner Kiba yang makin menjurus ke arah kemesuman.

"Jangan membicarakan Hinata di depan Naruto atau saat pulang bulu ketiakmu benar-benar tercabut" Sahut Shino yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kiba

"Bisa ceritakan Nar?" Tanya Kiba antusias

~Shino tercampakkan

"Tidak ada yang spesial, Cuma dia menemaniku berangkat karena aku tidak bawa payung waktu berangkat dan kami bertemu di teras toko"

"Yaelah Nar, aku kira ada yang bagus tadi, ternyata Cuma pertemuan picisan" Antusias Kiba berkurang 99,9%

"Kalian kan memang bertetangga, tapi kenapa tidak berangkat bersama aja?" Kiba bertanya lagi.

"Kepo amat sih lu Kib" Naruto protes "Tadi Sasuke bicara terus, sekarang kamu. Aku mimpi apa sih tadi?" Wajah Naruto melengos kedepan. Matanya langsung melihat punggung kecil dengan surai biru gelap panjang tepat berjarak dua bangku dari Naruto duduk.

'aku baru sadar kalau kecil sekali tubuhnya' batin Naruto lalu sekejap langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Racun Kiba menular kepadaku'

Beberapa menit kemudian pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena guru selanjutnya datang.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Hinata sibuk membereskan buku dan kotak pensilnya. Sakura mendekat

"Hinata-chan, ayo ke kantin. Ino dan Tenten sudah kesana duluan loh untuk boking tempat duduk" Ajak Sakura

"Iya Sakura-chan, tunggu sebentar" Hinata mengambil kotak bekal di kolong mejanya. Ada dua kotak, ah dia lupa. Tubuh Hinata langsung berbalik mengarah ke belakang kelas "Loh, Naruto-kun sudah keluar"

"Naruto?" Sakura mendengar gumaman Hinata "Dia tadi sudah menuju ke kantin bersama Sasuke-kun dan yang lain"

"Kalau begitu ayo kekantin sekarang" Ucap Hinata sambil membawa dua kotak bekal, Sakura menatap bingung dengan kedua kotak bekal HInata.

"HInata, apa kamu sangat lapar? Tumben kamu bawa bekal double?"

"Tidak, ini hanya untuk Naruto-kun. Dia berpesan padaku kalau punya resep baru dia harus yang pertama yang mencicipinya" Hinata mulai berjalan dan diikuti Sakura

"Eh? Padahal kalau di kelas dia kelihatan cuek dan gak pedulian begitu"

"Kata siapa!?, dia hampir setiap hari kerumahku loh untuk main kalau Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina pergi bekerja. Saat aku tanya? Dia selalu bilang 'Dirumah sepi'. Begitu" Hinata terkikik geli karena mengingat alasan sebenarnya Naruto main kerumahnya kalau dirumah Naruto sepi, yaitu takut hantu. Pernah Naruto karena ketakutannya yang berlebih hingga memeluk Hinata dan bersembunyi di dadanya dengan polosnya sambil bergumam "Aku takut Hin!, Aku takut Hin!". Tentu saja Hinata sangat malu dipeluk begitu tapi karena melihat phobia Naruto yang luar biasa itu Hinata membiarkannya karena tidak tega (dilarang iri saudara-saudara).

"Eh. Apa Naruto tidak punya ketertarikan dengan mu sih Hinata-chan?"

"Maksudnya Sakura-chan?"

"Ya seperti rasa suka atau cinta begitu"

"Ehh? Sakura-chan bi-bicara apa sih, m-malu tau. Hmm.. mungkin karena kita berteman sejak kecil jadi dia terlihat sudah biasa denganku. Tapi dia sangat posesif" Otak Sakura menemukan ide jail untuk menggoda teman pemalunya ini. Ada kemungkinan besar Naruto yang dikenal cuek ini menyukai teman imutnya ini dan informasinya harus dia bongkar hingga ke akar-akar bumi. Beruntung banget Naruto punya childhold yang cantik, imut plus ketambahan seksi lagi(plak!), apa lagi itutuh—ituuuu- iya yang itu tuhh.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten pernah keheranan sama satu aset berharga perempuan itu. Punya Ino besar sih tapi enggak semontok dan sebesar punya Hinata (berhentiiii,,, berhentiiii….), pernah mereka bertanya kepada Hinata, 'Kamu makan apa sih Hinata-chan, kok subur amat?' (ini pada sinting semua), malah dibalas kegugupan luar biasa Hinata. Eh? Wait? Sakura teringat sesuatu dengan kejadian yang dia lihat langsung dengan mata, kepala, dan hidungnya sendiri. Gak jauh-jauh amat sih, cuma sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu saat mereka janjian berjalan-jalan pagi dengan Hinata dan kawan-kawan. Mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto yang sedang jalan-jalan sendirian dan apa yang terjadi kawan, yak Naruto terlihat kesal saudara.

"Pakaianmu" Gumam Naruto dingin sambil melepas jaketnya lalu memakaikannya ke Hinata. Saat itu Sakura dan lainnya terheran-heran dan Hinata meminta maaf kepada Naruto tapi dibalas decihan dan ejekan 'Dasar Kelinci!'. Saat Naruto pergi cukup jauh. Barulah Sakura dan kawan-kawan berteriak 'ASTAGAHHH NAGA, BUAYA, JAGAT RAYA, RUANG ANGKASA. NARUTO GENTLE SEKALI!" mereka(minus Hinata) jejeritan tidak jelas di taman hingga membuat anak-anak yang bermain di taman ketakutan.

~Oke sampai mana tadi, Ohya, Kantin

Dikantin sangat ramai. Kepala Hinata dan Sakura melihat sekeliling sampai sebelum Ino melambaikan tangan mengisyaratkan 'Kami disini'. Hinata dan Sakura mendekati Ino dan Tenten yang sudah boking tempat duluan.

"Ah iya Sakura-chan, tolong bawa ini untukku ya. Aku akan memberi bekal ini ke Naruto-kun terlebih dahulu" Hinata menyodorkan kotak makan miliknya ke Sakura

"Baik Hinata, tapi jangan lama-lama ya, nanti kami tinggal makan loh"

"Iya, terimakasih" Hinata mulai pergi menemui Naruto yang duduk di kursi agak jauh dari Ino dan kawan-kawan.

Kiba yang menyendok sesendok Mie Ayam (Kita keIndonesiakan sedikit, biar afdol. #plak) menyikut lengan Naruto karena melihat HInata mendekat ke arah kursinya.

"Nar, Nar. Hinata datang" Naruto menyikut balik Kiba sambil kepalanya mengarah ke arah Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, ini bekal untukmu" Hinata berucap lembut. Kiba terlihat berbunga-bunga dan sukses ditabok sendok oleh Naruto yang terlihat norak sekali.

"Terima Kasih" Balas Naruto sambil meraih kotak makan yang disodorkan HInata. "Menu baru?"

"Iya, aku harap kamu suka"

Naruto membuka tutup kotak tersebut dan langsung berbinar namun dia urungkan untuk menjaga imejnya.

"Hoi Nar, kelihatannya enak banget. Aku minta dong" Kiba ngiler sambil mengarahkan garbunya ke arah isi kotak makan namun Naruto menjauhkannya.

"Akan aku bagi ke Sasuke-teme dan Shino, kau terlalu berisik dari tadi" Ucap Naruto enteng

"Kau jahat sekali Naru-chan" Kiba nangis bombay

"Menjijikkan panggilanmu itu" Naruto bergidik ngeri

Melihat perseteruan Naruto dan Kiba, Hinata angkat baju-Woi salah mbak- angkat bicara maksudnya.

"Kalau Kiba-san ingin mencobanya, besok akan aku buatkan lebih banyak"

Mata Kiba berbinar, dia tak salah memilih idola diantara idola

"Terimakasih Hinata-san, kamu memang malaikat" Saat Kiba mendekat dan ingin menyalami tangan Hinata. Keburu aura Naruto menghitam

"Jauhi dia anjing kecil, atau aku kremasi kau"

Kiba ketakutan dan kembali duduk dengan tenang

"Ah yasudah, kembalilah ke Sakura-san dan yang lainnya Kelinci. Kasihan mereka menunggumu" Naruto berkata dengan nada cuek, namun dibalas Hinata polos

"Tentu Rubah-chan" setelah berucap begitu, Hinata pergi sambil terkikik karena melihat Naruto marah-marah dan menggerutu 'Jangan tiru ucapan Kiba woi!'

~Kita skip langsung setelah pulang sekolah

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya setelah ganti baju dan berniat pergi ke ruang makan karena dia mulai lapar lagi.

'Benar kata Hinata, pola makanku tidak teratur. Tapi ah sudahlah, aku kan lapar' batin Naruto sambil mengambil piring

"Naruto!" Kushina memanggil. Naruto langsung menelan kunyahannya

"Ya Kaa-chan?" Naruto mendekati Kushina dengan piring ditangannya.

"Haish, kenapa kamu bawa piring segala? Pantas aja kamu belum punya pacar dari sekarang. Makanmu aja tidak sopan"

"Habisnya kalau aku tidak datang setelah Kaa-chan memanggil bisa-bisa aku dapat jitakan lagi" Jawab Naruto bengong "Ada apa Kaa-chan memanggilku?"

"Nanti Kaa-chan akan pergi ke butik untuk mengurus keperluan sampai malam. Dan Tou-chan mu mungkin tidak pulang hari ini dari kantornya. Jadi jaga rumah ya"

Wajah Naruto memucat

"Lagi?" Kaget Naruto

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu masih takut hantu Nar"

Ucapan Kushina bagai sambaran petir Zeus hingga membuat gosong kepala Naruto.

"Ka-kata siapa aku masih takut hantu. Kaa-chan mengada-ngada" Wajah Naruto dibuat stay cool walau kakinya bergetar pelan

"Kalau kamu bilang begitu. Kaa-chan anggap kamu sudah tidak takut, walau belum percaya sepenuhnya. Oke Kaa-chan tinggal dulu" Kushina mulai pergi, dari kejauhan terdengar "Jika kamu kesepian, mainlah kerumah Hinata-chan"

"I-Iya, hati-hati Kaa-chan" Setelah membalas ucapan Kushina, Naruto langsung merogoh saku dan memencet tombol speed call

"Moshi-moshi, Hi-hinata. Tolong datang kerumahku dan temani aku. Tidak a-ada penolakan"

Pip

Naruto masih stay berdiri sambil melihat sekeliling.

Ah, Hinata ada di daftar speed call nya ternyata.

~Di tempat Hinata

HInata terbengong setelah mendapat panggilan dari Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kenapa?" Dia mulai mengetik pesan

 _To: Naruto_

 _'_ _Iya, tunggu sebentar ya"_

Tidak sampai 1 menit sudah ada balasan

 _From : Naruto_

 _'_ _Oke, tapi jangan lama-lama"_

Tidak membalas pesan dari Naruto. Setelah mengikat rambutnya ponytail, Hinata langsung pergi ke rumah Naruto yang ada disamping rumahnya.

"Hanabi, Nee-chan pergi kerumah Naruto-kun dulu ya"

"Iya Nee-chan" Balas Hanabi sekedarnya

.

.

.

Naruto memakan makanannya dengan waspada tingkat dewa. Fix, dia mulai tidak nyaman dengan sekeliling, sampai …

Ting~ Tong~

…. bel rumahnya berbunyi

Secepat kilat Naruto pergi membukakan pintu dengan tergesa hingga membuat Hinata berjingkat kaget

"Akhirnya datang" Pelipis Naruto berkeringat. Hinata menatap Heran

"Kamu kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Temani aku dirumah sampai Kaa-chan pulang dari butik"

Oke Nar, omonganmu terlalu langsung keintinya

"Tapi nanti bagaimana dengan Tou-san, Neji-niisan dan Hanabi, aku kan yang masak makan malam untuk orang rumah Naruto-kun"

"Habis memasak dan makan malam kamu kesini lagi"

"Kan ada PR juga Naruto-kun"

"Kerjakan disini, aku bantu. Matematika kan?"

Hinata memang kurang pandai di pelajaran matematika sih dan Naruto yang paling jago dikelas.

"Baiklah"

"Maaf, silahkan masuk. Tapi kamu masuk duluan"

Hinata langsung sweetdrop

.

.

.

Naruto mengekori Hinata, perasaannya sudah sedikit lega sekarang.

"Hinata, temani aku mengambil makananku yang aku tinggal ya" Tanpa persetujuan, tangan Hinata langsung ditarik menuju ke dapur. Hinata tetap syok dengan keadaan yang terbilang darurat siaga ini.

Sampai di dapur, Naruto langsung duduk di kursi makan, disebrangnya Hinata terlihat masih berdiri.

"Maaf Hinata, silahkan duduk. Kau mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto setelah mempersilahkan duduk.

"Kalau boleh aku ingin membuatnya sendiri? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmm. Tentu, Kaa-chan bilang kepadamu anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri kan?" Balas Naruto sambil mengunyah makanan "Bubuk dan gulanya ada di lemari atas, kalau mau buat es sirup. Sirupnya ada di kulkas"

"Terima kasih" Hinata mulai berjalan mengambil bubuk di lemari namun karena terlalu tunggi Hinata Cuma berjinjit-jinjit (alamak, pendek sekali kau Nak). Naruto Cuma memandang aneh Hinata sambil mengunyah makanannya. 'Lucu amat lihatnya' batinnya.

'Tinggi sekali lemarinya! Atau aku yang tumbuh pendek ya' batin Hinata tetap berusaha membuka lemari 'Ayo Hinata semangat'

"Hinata, kalau tidak sampai bilang dong" Naruto menyerah dan berdiri dari duduknya lalu membuka lemari tersebut, "kamu mau buat apa?"

"E-eto, susu coklat hangat"

"Sip. Tolong aku buatkan juga tapi pakai es"

"Tentu" Hinata mengambil toples berisi susu bubuk dari tangan Naruto "Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama" Naruto duduk kembali "Ne~ Hinata, kamu suka minum susu tapi kok gak tinggi ya?" Naruto mulai menggoda Hinata

"Naruto-kun juga, kalau dirumah ramah sekali tapi kalau di sekolah kenapa cuek"

Skak Mat

"I-itu cuma karena aku ingin terlihat keren" Naruto selesai dengan makanannya lalu mulai mencuci piringnya di westafel.

"Naruto-kun sudah membuat aura keren dengan menjadi pintar di kelas dan menjadi pemain basket sekolah. Melihat fans-fans mu yang semakin banyak terkadang membuatku tuli" Hinata menghela nafas pelan sambil membuka tutup termos yang berisi air hangat dan menuangkannya di salah satu gelas

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?" Naruto menyeringai

"A-aku tidak cemburu, Cuma terganggu. Hanya karena aku selalu terlihat berdekatan denganmu, fans-fans mu dengan santainya bilang 'Jauhi Naruto, dia itu pangeran kami' atau 'menjuahlah dari Naruto'. Bukannya Naruto-kun sendiri yang terlihat selalu mendekatiku kecuali jika aku meminta tolong atau memberimu bekal kan"

"HInata~ ituucapan darimu yang paling panjang kudengar selama ini" gerutu Naruto sambil sweetdrop

"Apalagi kalau aku kelihatan ngobrol dengan siswa dari kelas lain. Naruti-kun selalu datang dengan menaruh kedua tangan di dalam saku sambil berjalan ala preman 'Jauhi Hinata' begitu"

Gerutuan Naruto tercampakkan. Sepertinya ini curhatan Hinata yang selama ini dipendam lalu BOOMM! Diledakkan seketika

"Hinata" Naruto memanggil

Hinata tetap menggerutu.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto memanggil lagi

Hinata masih menggerutu

"WOI Hinata Hyuga-san!"

"Aa~ iya Naruto-kun" Gerutuan Hinata langsung terpotong setelah Naruto memanggilnya cukup keras

"Sudah selesai?"

"Apanya"

"Menggerutunya?"

"Hump" Hinata cemberut sambil mengangkat dua gelas berisi susu hangat dan es susu lalu berjalan mendekati meja makan dan menaruhnya.

"Terima kasih Hinata" Naruto langsung menyambar gelas berisi es susu dan meminumnya dengan grasak-grusuk "Huahhh,, ini enak sekali"

"Itu Cuma es susu Naruto-kun" Hinata berkata sambil meminum susu hangatnya dengan pelan dan super anggun(?)

"Entah kenapa kalau kamu yang buat rasanya selalu pas, kalau aku sih entah terlalu manis atau malah terasa hambar atau malah terlalu dingin" Aura Naruto berbinar-binar "Coba susu hangat mu dong"

"Eh? Naruto-kun kan sudah punya es susu sendiri, gak mau"

"Ayolah lagian kamu percuma juga minum susu terus, tetep pendek terus. Yang ada dadamu saja yang semakin membesar"

BLETAK!

"Aduh!" Naruto mengaduh dan mengusap kepalanya setelah dihantam oleh keranjang tutup makanan yang dilayangkan oleh Hinata

"Hentikan itu Na-Naruto-kun" Marah Hinata dengan rona merah dipipinya samar "Aku pulang saja"

"Oii, jangan pergi Hinata" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dengan lebay

"Salah sendiri, Naruto-kun kan yang memulai"

"Aku cuma bercanda" Hinata mulai berjalan kembali "HInata, jangan pulang dulu. Ampun! Ampun!, jangan tinggalkan aku di rumah sendirian" Naruto merengek luar biasa

Hinata menghela nafas pasrah, tidak tega melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat pucat itu

"Iya aku salah, aku yang mulai duluan. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian"

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi aku mau pulang sebentar dulu"

"Mau ngapain? Aku ikut!" Wajah Naruto pucat kembali

"Mau pulang, aku mau mandi dulu Naruto-kun"

"Oke! AKu ikut"

"HEEE? Ikut mandi?" Tangan Hinata terangkat kembali siap menampar pipi Naruto

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, aku mau ikut kerumahmu. Sudah aku bilang kan, jangan meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah" Naruto berucap sambil membuat perlindungan dengan lengannya dari tamparan Hinata.

"Begitu" Tangan HInata kembali turun

"Tapi kalau HInata-chan mengijinkan, aku mau aja sih ikut mandi bersama, bukannya saat kecil dulu kita suka begitu"

PLAK!

"ARRRRGGGGG!"

"DASAR HENTAI! BAKA!"

.

.

.

Selesai (bisa saya continue dengan sequel)

.

.

.

.

Hello welcome back for me.. haha... ada yang udah lupa sama saya si Author php dan tukang ngegantung cerita... Aye lupakan.. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf sekali karena udah bertahun-tahun tidak upload chapter baru fanfic..

Dan untuk fanfic saya yang berjudul A Drop of Blood For Love kira-kira kayaknya hiatus/discontinue, tapi entahlah, karena author sendiri mood mengarangnya selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

Untuk mengawali kembalinya saya dari hibernasi panjang, saya cuma upload yang ringan-ringan dan sweety saja.

Ah note lagi, Saya tipe orang yang tidak membalas review kalian, jadi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tapi saya menghargai sekali walau kalian cuma baca aja.

Disini saya tidak mau menantang flamer atau menggubrisnya walau jujur saya dendam sekali sama para flamer di sini karena kalian para flamer telah membuat author favorit saya pindah lapak(dan banyak dari ffn favo saya yang jadi discontinue), dan saya tidak tau apa para motif para flamer mengkritik pedas bahkan saya kemarin baca ada yang mendo'akan jelek salah satu author yang karyanya saya baca, ayolah, tuhan itu tidak mengabulkan do'a yang jelek-jelek.

Dibuat simpel aja deh, Kalau udah pairingnya tidak cocok sama selera pembaca, ya udah jangan dibaca karena saya sendiri juga begitu. Kalau pairingnya udah tidak cocok dengan selera saya, saya tidak membacanya, saya jujur lo. Jujur itu lebih baik

Oke sekial dari saya, maaf sekali curhat sedikit. Saya cuma mau memohon kepada para pembaca semuanya untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam mengambil kata saat review. Dan terimakasih untuk semua para author yang tetap mau publish disini.

Gomenasai, Arigatou

Keep Write, Read and Cool


End file.
